Notice me Senpai!
by PokeSubway Mistress
Summary: ((SUMMARIES :/)) A-Class Hunter Nora has a crush on the Supreme Commander of the Hunters but he doesn't seemed to notice. Will Nora get her senpai to notice her? Or will everything go wrong?
1. A secret crush

_I do not own Megaman X or anything related to it, I just own my OC! _

Nora: Author...weren't you supposed to be studying for your exam?

Author: SCREW STUDYING! *flails*

Nora: *sweatdrops*

Chap 1: A secret crush

It was that time when the Hunters could actually get some peace and quiet for once. Ever since Sigma was destroyed yet again by them, the Maverick number kept decreasing until they completely disappear, well thats what they think. The Hunters decided they should have a Victory party like usual, but bigger, trust me it'll be a fiesta!

So on the afternoon before the big party everyone was getting ready, either they brought the foods and games or they who brought their dates! For them this is dating night!

All of the Navigators we're talking about their dates like crazy, from the rookies even the seniors!

"Hey! Hey! Who are you going out tonight?" Pallete whispered to Alia

"Oh you know... The legendary Blue Bomber, X of course!" she stated

"Well I'm taking Zero out! He's so dreamy...don't ya think?" Layer giggled

"Ah him! Careful Layer! Those Saber-sharp eyes could poke your heart out!" Pallete laughs "I'm going out with Axl! He asked me to come along with him!"

"So that means he just "Shot" your heart!" Alia exclaimed, laughing

The three continued laughing as they kept on talking about their dates, everyone in the room was. But outside, someone over heard their talking, she sighs as she was leaning by the wall, she was Serende Nora... A-Class Hunter. She thinks to herself "Jeeze...everyone seems to be going out in dates tonight..." she sighs again walks to her room, its like everyone have their own dates except her.

That night...

The party was held and like what I said, it was a true fiesta! Everyone was dancing, cheering, playing or even going drunk! Even the top officers are going off the hook with the females!

Alia was having so much fun with X, they talked and play games together, plus X turns out to be a great disco dancer! But then she notices Nora just sitting alone in the corner "Um.. Excuse me for a while X.."

X nods while continuing his game. Alia walks towards her "Hey Nora"

She looks at her, she seems a bit depressed or desprate for something, that concerns Alia "May I sit here?"

"Sure, why not?" she replied

Alia sits down, then she looks at her really depressed face "Something wrong Nora? You looked depressed..."

Nora sighs, indeed she was depressed "No...I'm not okay Alia...its just..." she slams her head to the table

Alia shook her head "Tell me anything Nora...I won't tell anyone, promise..." she crosses her fingers

Nora rose her head "I...I just feel so lonely...all of you have dates...except me.." she sighs

"So thats the problem..." she nods "Don't you have any crush on someone?" she asks

"Actually yeah..." she blushes "I do have a secret crush on someone..."

"Oh? Who is it? I won't tell anyone..."

Nora whispers the one she has a crush on to Alia, Alia widen her eyes hearing who it was

"No way! Him?!" Alia was shocked

"Ye-Yes...him...I have a crush on him.." she blushes crimson red

"But he's the Supreme and I say SUPREME Commander of the Maverick Hunters!"

"I-I know! Thats why I'm too shy to admit it!" she blushed harder

Alia shook her head, Nora the A-Class Hunter has a crush on Signas, The Supreme Commander?! But she didn't refused that, she tapped her shoulder "Hey, I don't blame you for liking him at all! Why don't you just admit your love to him?"

"Are you kidding me?! I can't just walk up to him and say Hey, I love you! Lets go out sometimes! That's like insane!" she flails around

Alia smiles and wrote down something on a piece of paper then she gives it to her "Here"

Nora looks at the paper with a confused look on her face "What is this?"

Alia giggled "These are steps to get someone to notice you silly!" as she said so Nora starts looking at the paper "That'll help you to get Signas to notice you without you saying it personally!"

After Nora read the paper, she smiles and looks at Alia "Thanks Alia!"

Alia smiles as well "If something goes wrong with the plans, you could tell me"

"Will do!" she runs out of the main hall to her room

Alia laughs as Nora ran out "Oh Nora...always the one to get it done sooner" she then returns to her seat with X and the others

Next morning...

Nora woke up only to see that it was 8 o'clock, she was late for her meeting with the commander "Oh Crap!" she jumped right out of her bed and ran straight into his office

"Oh I hope he won't be angry if I'm-" she then remembers something "Oh yeah...Alia's steps on how to get senpai to notice me!" she takes out the paper she had and reads it "Hmmm... First, do a simple approach to him.." she rolled the paper again "That'll be easy!" she continued running to the commander's office.

After a while, she arrives at the door of his office, she takes a deep breath "Okay Nora...time to let senpai notice yourself!" she knocks the door and opens it "Good Morning Sen- I mean Sir! S-Sorry I'm late!" she shivered as she almost called him senpai

"Oh Nora! Come in! You're not late yet" Signas greeted her with a warm smile

"Thank you sir!" she sits down, looking at him _"Okay Nora...now stay calm, then take a small approach..." _

"Ahem, about your report on last week's attack?" he asked

"Huh? Oh! Um! Y-Yeah! About the report!" she snapped out and gives him the reports she kept _"What are you doing?! Don't embarrass yourself infront of senpai!" _she gives Signas a little smile

Signas was still typing on his computer as he listens "Now tell the report"

"Aah...the attack last week...well...we lost 3 of our soldiers but we've manage to secure them to a deserted area and destroy the Maverick there, so I must say its a win-win title" she gulps

"So I take that as a positive, good work Nora!" he finished up his typing and smiles brightly at her, that made her blush, but Signas didn't seemed to notice "Anything else you want to add?"

Nora took a deep breathe "Actually yes..."

Will plan A work? To be continued!

Author: *SOBS*

Nora: *tries to calm her down* Again...


	2. Start with a simple approach

_Nora: Author! Look what you did! You got a remedial in Religion!_

_Auhor: WHO CARES?!_

_Nora: *SIGHS AND FACEPALMS*_

* * *

><p>Chp.2: Start with a simple or NOT so simple approach<p>

"... Well...I actually wanna say something sir..." Nora said shyly

"I'm listening..." Signas said, leaning onto his leather chair

"Well uh..." she was silent for a while

"Nora? Is something wrong?" he asked, not really picking up the vibe

_"Oh crap I don't know what to say! Uhmm...I can't just say I'm in love with him! Urgh...come on think...what should I say?!"_

"Hello? You okay?" Signas waved his hand infront of her face, hoping she would snap out of it "Hello?"

"Huh?! Oh uhm s-sorry sir! I kinda lost it!" Nora gawks back

"Hmm...very well then.." he tidy up some of his paperwork "I believe your shift starts this morning since your brother, Aston, have finished his shift last night"

"O-Oh! Yes sir!" she gives a quick salute and leaves quickly. Outside she gasps and leaned on the wall, slamming her head while she's at it "Nora you idiot! I can't believe I act that way infront of my senpai!" she covers her face in shame "Urrrgh! I'm such an idiot!" she slammed her head harder

Good thing Alia passed by, she noticed this "Nora! What on earth are you doing?!"

Nora looks at Alia, she covers her face again "I ruined it Alia..."

"Ruined what? Your first chance on getting senpai to notice you?" Nora replies with a simple nod, Alia shook her head "You should know that he isn't the type of guy who would notice something easily" Alia pats her shoulder lightly "Try a different approach!"

"Like what?" she asked

"Try to get along with him or maybe try to talk about something with him, that always work with me and X!" Alia said

Nora smiles at her "Thanks Alia..."

The two girls kept on talking about what Nora should say to probably get Signas to notice her true feelings to him. Though they were cut off by Signas himself as he walks out of his office.

"Hm? Alia? Nora? Do you have something to report and Nora, aren't you supposed to be doing your shift?" Signas asked as he opens his office door.

"Gah! I...I...I was just passing by! Sorry!" Alia ran away as she says that

"Okay..." he then looks at Nora "And how about you?"

"I uh...Uhmmm...Ah! Gotta go bye!" she dashes the opposite way of where Alia is going, leaving Signas confused, but he didn't mind and walks to where he ws going

-Afternoon-

"Alright everyone! Good job! You can take a break now!" Nora claps her hands at her unit

"Yes ma'am! Thank you ma'am!" All of her unit's Reploids salutes and leaves the training room.

"Well thats my shift done for the day..." she takes off her helmet and wipes some sweat off of her face, she sees her reflection on her arrow-like crystal on her hand "Yeesh... My hair is such a mess!" she tidy up her hair and puts her helmet back on "Well, guess its time to give my report to senpai again..." she was about to leave until someone shouted out her name from the balcony.

"Hey Nora!"

Nora looks up, it was her brother Aston. She flies up using her back thruster and looks at him "What do you need brother?" she folds her arm "Make it quick, I have to give the report to my senpai..."

"Well, I was thinking you could-...wait..." he pauses for a second "...DID YOU JUST CALL COMMANDER SIGNAS YOUR SENPAI?!" he said in utter shock

"Wha- No! Yes! I mean-..!" Nora covers her mouth, noticing what she just said

Aston froze for a while but then he gives Nora a devilish grin "Oooooh! Looks like you...HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" he pointed out

"Aston will you just shut up! Yes! I admit it! I do have a crush on him! HAPPY?!" she screamed out as she flies back down and leaves the room.

Aston laughs out loud as he too leaves the room "Hah! Nora and Signas?! What a combination!" he continued walking to his room

Nora in the meanwhile arrived at Signas' office, she was gonna knock the door but she paused as she saw a sign on his door "Hm? Oh... He's out for lunch.." she looks at her internal clock, it was indeed 3 o'clock "Bruh...no wonder I feel hungry.." she decides to head out for lunch as well

-Food Court-

After awhile, Nora ordered up her meal, as she waits she saw Alia again "Hey Alia!" she walks to her table

While munching her food, Alia turns her head around and waves her hands "Hey!" she swallows her food as Nora sits next to her "How is your units doing"

"They're doing fine... They're gonna graduate next week as well!"

"Thats a good news then!" Alia said as she sips her juice "And how about you and senpai?"

"He went out when I was gonna give my reports to him.." Nora sighs

"Excuse me, your order ma'am" a waitress came and puts her order on the table

"Ah thank you..." she said, the waitress salutes and walks back to the counter "I wonder if senpai is here..."

"Oh he's over there!" Alia points at a table where Signas, Douglas and Lifesaver are while munching again

"Wha-! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" she flails

"You didn't ask... Now stop flailing -_-U" she continues her lunch

"Urgh..." she stirs up her noodle "What should I do to get him to notice me...?"

As Alia was munching she thought of an idea, she swallows her food and whispers the plan. Nora sips her noodle and grins, she nods as she prepares for the plan. Alia walked up to an empty table beside where Signas is and gives the signal to Nora.

Nora nods as she walks towards her while holding her lunch tray, as she got between the two tables Alia kicked her right leg hard, making her fall

"Waaaah!" she was about to fall until Signas noticed it and in a split second he caught her and her lunch tray together, she looks at him, she blushes as she saw his storm blue eyes _"Oh senpai~ You look so sexy with those eyes...ah those storm blue eyes...~"_ she kept on staring at him until-...

"Uhm...are you just gonna stare at me or what?" Signas said with his normal tone

"Wha- Huh? Oh um!" she stands up and sweatdrops "S-Sorry...I wasn't looking..." she scratches her neck in embarrassment

"Well look where you're going next time or you'll seriously get injured.." he said as he handed over her lunch tray

"Uhm...thank you sir..." she salutes as she goes back to her table alongside with Alia, she glares at her while holding her leg "Thanks Alia..." she growls

"Wh-What did I do?!"

"Do you really need to kick my leg THAT hard?!"

"Hey! It was the only way to make you fall!"

"Hmph!" she continues eating her noodle soup

"Look, I'm sorry...my approach didn't go well..." she Alia sweatdrops

"So what now?" she asked

"Uhm... Well.." she thinks another approach, then she snaps her finger "Got it!"

"Huh?"

Alia whispers the plan again, both of them nods and continues to eat their lunch.

-Evening-

"Alright Alia! I'll see you tomorrow!" Nora waves as she runs to the commander's office

"Okay! Good luck with senpai!" Alia waves back as she returns to the Control Room.

_"Alright! I better succeed in this!" _

Several minutes later she arrives yet again and knocks the door, she takes a deep breath as she opens the door "Good Evening sir! I'm here with my reports!" she closes the door behind.

"Evening Serende Nora, how is your unit going?"

"They're doing great! They're even graduating from C-Class into B-Class!"

"Great! The Hunters will sure need more expert Reploids just like you Nora!" Signas gave her, again, a warm smile

That made her heart beat faster, she blushed as he said that "E-Erm...th-thank you s-sir..." she handed over some other reports to him

"Oh and about the graduation ceremony, when is going to be held? As you do know we have a really thight schedule.."

"Uhm...I was meaning to ask you that sir, I haven't thought of the time yet" she scratches her neck

"Oh..hmm..hang let me see.." he types something on his computer, a hologram screen appeared and shows some of the schedule "Hrmm... I don't think we could held it this week, we have tons of meeting and several council meetings"

"Oh I see..."

"But I think we could held it next week, we won't be as busy as this week! How does that sound to you?" he asked

"Uh...its perfect sir! Me and my units are gonna get everything ready!"

"Good, the faster the better!" he continues typing

"Well...uhmm... I want to ask about something, if I may.." she shifts her feet around

"Go ahead"

"Err... Do you...um...ever had a girlfriend before?" she gulps and leans further as Signas stops typing and looks at her _"Please don't kill me now..." _she smiles a bit, laughing a bit as well

Signas sighs "Actually yeah...I do have a girlfriend once..." he puts his head on his hands

Nora got surprised, she straitens herself "Oh um...may I know who she is?"

"Her name was Victoria, previous Commanding Officer of the Aqua Unit..."

"Victoria? Oh you mean Victoria Namikana!"

"Exactly... I kinda fell in love with her ever since I started my job as an Investigator for the Abel Police that time.." he leaned on his chair, sighing.

"And what happened to her?"

Hearing what Nora said he slams his fist to the table, Nora backs away a bit

_"Oh crap...I shouldn't have said that..."_

He sighs again "I'm terribly sorry Nora, I just..."

"Uh um...Its okay..Y-You don't need to say it if you don't want to.." she shivers, but then she straitens herself again "Well um...a-are you thinking of...getting another girlfriend?" she gulps, scanning his smallest move, not wanting his iron-hard hands hitting her face which is equal to several long treatments by Lifesaver that she obviously don't want.

Signas blinked several times, he straitens himself up making Nora go into a sudden defense stance but he didn't notice it though "Actually if I may be honest, yeah...I am trying to get a new girlfriend"

Nora was yet again shocked, but she finds that as a chance "Well, did you?"

He shook his head "Nope. I'm still at it, but you know...schedules are thight.."

"Ah I see... But as people say, Love is closer than you think!" she grins, hoping Signas will understand what she ment with 'closer than you think'

He went quiet for awhile making Nora think he'll say something about her and him maybe going out or something but that didn't happened "And ahem, you should check on your brother with his night shift.."

"Uh huh?! Wha- Oh... Yes sir..." she salutes and walks out. Outside she grabbed her helmet and nearly slammed it onto the floor "Damnit Senpai! How hard is it to get you to notice me?!" she then sighs and puts it back on "Guh...better check on my damn brother..." she continued walking to the guard station.

At the guard station...

"And I was like whaaaaat? And he was like yeah! I did kill a spider with a cannon!" Aston leaned on to the wall, making jokes with his other friends

"Hey bro..." Nora came over to them

"Oh sup Nora!" he waves at her "Hey,hey, how's your date with senpai?" he suddenly makes a kissy face in front of her and makes some kind of kissing body language with his hands, he laughs.

"Oh ha ha ha...really funny Aston..." she laughs scarcasticly, folding her arms

"No seriously...how was it?"

"He still haven't notice my true feelings yet...but I ain't giving up!"

Aston shook his head and smiles "Tsk tsk tsk...girls...you never could understand them huh?" he nudges his friend's shoulder, laughing.

"Whatever Aston! You'll see! He'll be mine soon!" she runs to her room "SOOOOOOOOoooooon!"

Aston just facepalms and laughs "Oh sis..." he continues with his shift, still laughing about Nora's sudden outburst in getting Commander Signas to notice her love to him

Will she really get her senpai to notice her? To be continued!

* * *

><p>Author: *DRASTICLY SOBS*<p>

Nora: *is like 'I don't even wanna know anymore'*


End file.
